The present invention relates to a tile cutting tool, and more particularly to a household tile cutting gauge.
In general, a precision tile cutting machine is used to cut the tile in accordance with specific pre-measured requirements of the building construction. Such expensive tile cutting machine is, of course, not suitable for use in a private home. For a household or a small-scale construction work, a hand shears, such as the one shown in FIG. 3, is used to cut the tile. However, such hand shears is limited in that it can not be used to cut the tile into pieces having sizes conforming precisely to the work requirements, especially in a situation calling for making a bevel cut of the tile.